


sleepy

by ameliameems



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, thats it its just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliameems/pseuds/ameliameems
Summary: Eddie was sleepy. It was not a word he had used for himself often, as in his opinion it shouldn’t be used to describe human adults. Tired, exhausted, drained? Sure. Those had all been feelings he had been intimately familiar with throughout his life, but tonight he was sleepy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a tiny ficlet about Eddie falling asleep and being comfortable and happy. That's it. Enjoy.

Eddie was sleepy. It was not a word he had used for himself often, as in his opinion it shouldn’t be used to describe human adults. Tired, exhausted, drained? Sure. Those had all been feelings he had been intimately familiar with throughout his life, but tonight he was sleepy. He spent the day walking around an art fair with Richie and Stan and Patty who had been visiting them in Los Angeles for the weekend, coming home with a terrible lumpy mug Richie had insisted on buying and a carved wooden turtle that Eddie had taken a shining to for reasons he couldn't place.

He stretched absentmindedly in bed, more to feel the sensation of soft freshly washed sheets against his bare legs than any real need to stretch. He wriggled a little bit contentedly, relishing in feeling warm and heavy limbed. It felt good, to just let himself melt into a lazy state of half consciousness instead of trying to goad himself into falling asleep at a specific time with breathing exercises or guided meditations, trying to rein his spinning thoughts into silence long enough to let his exhaustion overcome him. He didn't have an alarm set for the next day, there was no rush to fall asleep, he could just enjoy this. It felt like an indulgence, and something that Eddie had been learning about himself in the past year is how much he enjoyed indulgences. He tucked his arm under his pillow, feeling cuddly, when the delightful realization he _could_ cuddle surfaced from the muzzy depths of his mind.

He blinked his eyes open, a feat he was thinking should be a new olympic weightlifting category, to look at Richie who was propped up against the headboard of their bed. He was backlit by the lamp on his bedside table, peering down his glasses to read the kindle Eddie had bought him for his birthday. A lazy smile tugged at his lips at the sight. Richie had always been a bigger reader than Eddie, and a bigger reader than most people expected of him, but Eddie knew better. Eddie can still remember how in high school that Richie reread Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy so many times that the spine of the paperback he had started splitting apart. Richie usually stayed up later than Eddie, whose circadian rhythm was beholden to working a nine to five. But after Eddie pointedly told Richie that having the lamp on didn't make it harder for him to fall asleep, Richie had taken to reading in bed while Eddie fell asleep next to him.

Eddie rolled over and pressed himself against Richie's side.

"Hm?" Richie glanced down at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Comfortable," Eddie mumbled without further elaboration, shifting around a bit before settling against Richie with a contented hum.

Richie huffed a little laugh, smiling crookedly down at Eddie. Eddie felt a rush of affection bloom easily in his chest, smiling sleepily back up at him. Richie bent down to press a soft kiss to his lips before sitting back up and sliding his free hand into Eddie's hair. _I wish I could purr,_ Eddie thought nonsensically. He would've laughed at the thought, but he was already half asleep and laughing seemed like a lot of work. Instead he just let himself fully settle into the sensations of the warmth of Richie's body heat, his soft pajama shirt against his cheek, and his fingers carding through his hair. He felt overwhelmingly warm and safe and _happy._ In this haze of comfort and pleasant emotions, Eddie finally dropped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> well. that's all! im @clownmelia on twt and calmdownthehawk on tumblr.


End file.
